parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan the Stubborn Engine
Duncan is a grumpy Scottish narrow-gauge tank engine in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. He came to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio in Railway Series Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language and volatile temper. In 1958, Duncan was bought secondhand to Sodor as a spare engine, as the workload was too much for Sir Handel and Peter Sam to manage unassisted. He came soon after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and was re-gauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first. However, following derailments in the tunnel and on a stretch of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn, he began to see sense and made up his feud with Rusty, whom he had detested for being a Diesel. He was still selfish and prone to temper tantrums and actually stalled on Rheneas Viaduct on the claims that he was overworked and not polished enough. Skarloey, fed up with his careless attitude, finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' single handed running of the railway and how passengers are far more important than a polish. Duncan is currently visiting the Talyllyn Railway in Wales as a tourist attraction and is currently being overhauled. Sir Handel has been brought in to do Duncan's work until he is mended. Bio in Television Series Duncan has always been energetic. In the fifth season, his driver and fireman spooked him by making him think that there was a ghost engine trying to cross the old iron bridge. In the sixth season, he worked with Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty at the incline railway, but became very careless, resulting in him landing in a swamp. In the seventh season, he ignored Rusty's warnings about the old wooden bridge, and Rusty had to rescue him from falling into the river below. In the twelfth season, he ruined the hot air balloon that Mr. Percival had hired to take his twins for a ride in. However, the balloon repair man managed to fix it by using their birthday flag. In the sixteenth season, his rods were rattling, so Victor came to the Skarloey Railway and fixed them. In the eighteenth season, he came across a grumpy passenger who complained all the time, so Duncan tried to make him happy by doing certain actions such as taking Skarloey's coaches, speeding through an area where tracks were repaired, and ignoring the guard's whistle. In the end, Duncan realized that he should just ignore the grumpy passenger from now on. He later became exceedingly grumpy at Christmas time, so Victor made him a bet: if Duncan could go a day without grumbling, Victor would give him a new coat of paint. Persona Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine. He initially arrived to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam had a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock 'n' roll", whenever the mood took him, which once caused him to derail in the mouth of a tunnel. He speaks with a Scottish accent and is a rather tall engine. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. Appearances Railway Series *The Little Old Engine (debut) *Gallant Old Engine *Mountain Engines *Very Old Engines *Duke the Lost Engine *Great Little Engines *New Little Engine Television series * Season 4 - Bulldog (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Home at Last (debut), Rock 'n' Roll, Special Funnel (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish, and Gallant Old Engine * Season 5 - Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow (cameo) * Season 6 - Dunkin Duncan and Faulty Whistles * Season 7 - The Old Bridge (cameo), The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (cameo), Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (cameo), The Runaway Elephant, The Grand Opening (cameo), Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Trusty Rusty * Season 9 - Mighty Mac (cameo), Tuneful Toots, The Magic Lamp, Duncan and the Old Mine, and Skarloey the Brave * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo), A Smooth Ride (does not speak), Duncan Drops a Clanger, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Wharf and Peace, and Duncan's Bluff * Season 11 - Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings, and Wash Behind Your Buffers (cameo) *Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! (mentioned) * Season 18 - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan the Humbug and Emily Saves the World Specials * The Great Discovery Voice Actors *Tom Stourton (UK/US) Relationship *Home: Island of Sodor *Train Built: Steamie *Appearance: *Personality: Grumpy, firm, rude, stubborn, funny, good-hearted *Goal: *Numbers: 6 *Gender: Male *Alignment: Good (always), Neutral (sometimes) *Allies: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James,Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Boco, Daisy, Salty, Cranky, Madge, Lady, Belle, Elizabeth, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Stepney, Stanley, Flynn, Caroline, Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Whiff, Ivo Hugh, Molly, Arthur, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston, Annie, Clarable, Terence, Butch, Trevor, Bertie, Bertram, Fearless Freddie, Spencer, Derek, Marion, Millie, Paxton, Sidney, Den, Dart, Norman, Tillie, Caley Ketchum, Gordon Highlander, Toots, Ivor, Flora, Hank, Flying Scotsman, City of Truro, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert, Jeremy, Stephen Rocket, The Diesel Shunter, Mallard, Ashima, Ivan, Gina, Etienne, Shane, Frieda, Axel, Sir Nigel Gresley, Neville, Nelson, Harvey, Ryan, Skiff, Glynn, Hiro, Culdee, Ernest, Wilbert, Wilfred, Alaric, Eric, Patrick, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Bulgy, Mighty Mac, Duchess of Hamalton *Enemies: Devious Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Smudger, Bulstrode, Max, Monty, Diesel 10, Scruffey, Troublesome Trucks, Spiteful Breakvan, 98462, 87546, Alfred, Crovan, Evil Duncan, Vinnie, Evil Daisy, Evil Spencer, Evil Diesel He played Iago in Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style) He is a parrot He plays Bzzit/Mozzy in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) He is Rayman's once enemy and now friend. He plays one of the llamas in Raymanladdin (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is one of the llamas in The Prince Ali parade. Gallery Duncan the Stubborn Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:George Carlin Category:Scottish Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Characters voiced by Tom Stourton Category:Happy Characters Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Teenagers Category:Non Villains Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Brothers Category:Characters who cry Category:Gay Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Skarloey Railway Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Vinnytovar